


Making It Up

by meme_inspired



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Season 2, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/pseuds/meme_inspired
Summary: He would change, submit, obey.





	Making It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> Set as AU to season 2 with a very willing Grant Ward.

_"You want to make it up to me?" she'd asked. "You want to help?"_

She was giving him a chance, she told herself. He was locked in. He couldn't hurt her. He could prove himself with useful information, actionable intel, with the way he submitted to her so willingly, wrists out to let her bind them, head down, eating her out, as she shoved her hands in his hair and let him show her how sorry he was.

_" You betrayed me. **Us.** "_

_"I have no excuses."_

But he would change, submit, obey.

_"You'll do anything I tell you?"_

_"Anything."_


End file.
